


Seungcheol’s Weird ANTics

by HakunaPotata



Series: JeongCheol being ridiculously fluffy [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ants are mentioned, Fluff, Jeongcheol— freeform, Jeonghan playing along, M/M, No Smut, Seungcheol being a dumdum, Seungcheol disobeying Jeonghan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and if you’re bothered by it, it sounded like a smut prompt but it’s not, it’s an attempt at crack, married jeongcheol, now he had to pay the consequences, then i suggest don’t read the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunaPotata/pseuds/HakunaPotata
Summary: Seungcheol, wanted to eat snacks before going to bed. Jeonghan said no. But he didn’t listen. So now here they are.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: JeongCheol being ridiculously fluffy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704922
Kudos: 36





	Seungcheol’s Weird ANTics

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy I’m not sure if people find ants disgusting so 
> 
> ⚠️ WARNING THERE’S ANTS MENTIONED ⚠️ 
> 
> I’m sure you’ve seen the tags and the lame pun in the title, so please if you’re uncomfortable with it, i suggest in not reading the fic.
> 
> As usual, I tried proofreading but I think there will still be grammatical errors.

Both men were at their living room, one typing his fingers at an ungodly speed, and the other looking bothered about something. 

Seungcheol had grabbed some cotton buds from their restroom and settled down next to Jeonghan, who was razor focus on his screen. 

He started to poke his right ear with the bud and after a while, decided to slowly enter it inside. Feeling ticklish, he squirmed upon the bud touching his inner ear, but despite this, he continued on his antics.

Every now and then he’ll shift his position, look at the bud and grunt in annoyance, until he pit the bud back in, wanting to rid his ears of the discomfort. This repeated many times until:

“For one second, can you just stay firm from where you are? You’re awfully distracting” Jeonghan snapped, stopping seungcheol from focusing in his ears.

Normally, Jeonghan wouldn’t have mind, but tomorrow was the deadline for his manuscript and he’s barely in the middle of it because, from his words, the inspiration hadn’t struck him till today. Which was a fancier way of saying that the adrenaline rush from knowing that he had very limited time in creating a story plot was all he was waiting for so he prolonged his month due work. 

“Sorry” seungcheol mouthed as to not disturb the other from typing his heart away. 

Looking at his husband’s way for a few second, he saw him pursed his lips together out of guilt. Doing his best to type with one hand, he reached out the other on Seungcheol’s, eyes now locked with his screen 

“I’m sorry I snapped.” As he glanced on Seungcheol’s way again.

“It’s okay” Jeonghan felt the sincerity of Seungcheol’s words as he then signaled him to go back to his work. 

He did so and peace was once again restored.

Nowadays, their conversations were kept short, specially when they know the other is razor focused on what they’re doing as to not consume more time and prolong their hours of being unable to connect with one another. Most of which happens when Jeonghan was nearing his deadline, but other that that, they pretty much converse to their hearts content.

Jeonghan shortly reminisce the time when they were both dating, and His lover was so clueless unto his signs and advances that it was almost comical in a way. The both of them then decided that sending of non vocabulary signals wouldn’t do them any good, so they always speak out their thoughts and opinions on some things, granted that they may have disagreements every now and then, but they always make sure to compromise with one another’s concerns. As they continued to do so, both became familiar with each other’s tell to the point where they were conversing non vocally. 

He returned to reality when he felt his husband once again squirming from his position. 

He finally looked at his man baby, and saw that the other is furiously scratching his ear. Trying to get something to come out of it. 

“Didn’t you just cleaned your ears yesterday?” He asked as he put his laptop down and took a closer sight on the older’s ear. Deadline be dammed. He’s been prolonging it for a long time, so a little more delay wouldn’t be a problem, right? (And this mindset was the one that put him in this scenario in the first place)

“Yea, but I think an ant snuck in” the other said nonchalantly.

Excuse him but did he just said, an Ant?

“Snuck in? As in, in your ears?” He pointed at his own ears to emphasize the fact that SEUNGCHEOL HAS AN ANT IN HIS EAR

“Yeah.” As he continued scratching his ears, which jeonghan slapped away as to stop him from doing so.

If there is an ant living inside his ear as they speak, then Seungcheol scratching his ears, are not the best way to get rid of it.

Jeonghan quickly got up and grabbed the thin metal stick with a tiny spoon like edge that he’d acquired from his market shopping the other day, it was one of those ear cleaning object his mom used to him as a kid to rid of the dirt accumulated in it. 

As he returned “which side?” He asked. As he plopped himself further from the other at their sofa.

“The right one” 

Jeonghan quickly tapped his thigh and Seungcheol laid down on his left side, settling his head on the younger’s thigh, facing the other’s stomach.

He grabbed his phone to light up his working area and asked Seungcheol to hold it for him, which the other complied. He then started with his cleaning operation.

He poked around the area to see if the other’s claims were indeed a fact, and prepared himself for the weirdest shit he’s about to witness in his and his partner’s life. To his surprise, there was none. But he checked once more to if there really is none.

He then forgot that he should be asking the million dollar question:

“Why?” 

“Hmm?” Seungcheol hummed as he glanced on Jeonghan’s way, only to be faced with his husband’s stomach once again, as the man rechecks his ear once more

“Why on earth do think you have an ant in your ears?”

“Oh. Do you remember last night when you said that ‘you shouldn’t eat that chocolate on our bed because it will attract ants’” mimicking Jeonghan’s scolding. “Well i did. I totally did. Earlier I saw an ant in our pillows.”

Okay so Seungcheol doesn’t have an ant in his ear, but they have ants on their bed instead? Great. Just great.

“Sorry” he heard the other pout. “My ears were scratchy so I came to the conclusion I have an ant in my ear”

“Get up.” Jeonghan ordered. As he placed down his cleaning materials

“Did you find the ant?” The other complied as he put Jeonghan’s phone down after turning of the flash light.

“No.” He deadpanned “I think it’s deep within your ear that It can’t be seen anymore” he teased.

He doesn’t believe that an ant can reside long enough in another person’s ear, but Seungcheol doesn’t . And he’s not planning on changing that.

As if on cue, the other held his right ears with his both hands, eyes growing comically wide, then shifted it to an almost crying one.

“That’s what you get from scratching your ears too much. You pushed the ant in, to the point of no return” Jeonghan continued, adding a concerned look to complete his act.

“I swear I wouldn’t do it again” Seungcheol pouted as he panicked. “Hannie, how can we remove it?” He moved his hands atop of His husband’s

Jeonghan, held his hands in return “I don’t know Cheol, it’s not like anyone could help too, I mean have you seen a doctor remove an ant in another’s ear before?”

Seungcheol furiously shook his head no.

“See? I’m afraid even doctors can’t help you now”

“So I’m stuck with it?” He was at the verge of crying, Jeonghan can feel it “I have an ant in my ear?” A tear threatens to escape his eyes.

That’s when Jeonghan broke and laughed at the other’s reaction. That’s also when Seungcheol realized that the other was playing with him

“Don’t laugh” Seungcheol scolded as his eyes began to moist. He lightly smack his prankster’s hands “I was really scared”

“I can’t believe you fell for it” He wheezed in between laughter. “There was just a hair stuck in your ear.”

“Stop laughing!” 

The other laughed even harder.

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows and pouted while crossing his arms, looking away from Jeonghan.

When his laugh finally died down “I freaking love you” he breathed out.

To which Seungcheol smiled at a little. A hand was then placed on his shoulders to make him look at the other.

“I love you” the other sweetly repeated.

“I love you too” the other murmured. Body facing Jeonghan but still not looking at him.

“Ah. By the way” He remembered. “Did you changed the sheets?”

Seungcheol began feeling guilty. 

“I mean, your ear may not have one but i know the sheets do, so did you?” He said as he looked at the older’s expression.

Silence.

“You didn’t, did you?” 

Seungcheol began to stand up and went to their room, but before disappearing in it he said “ I love you, good luck with your manuscript, Fighting” with the accompaniment of actions.

Jeonghan then returned to his laptop, and began working once more. A shy smile creeping up on his face from his man baby’s antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy thank you for reading till the end.
> 
> I’m always welcoming of your comments and suggestions to help me improve my writing, so that in my next fic I can apply them. So please feel free to do so.
> 
> Kudos are warm-heartedly appreciated ☺️ (Thank you for those who left kudos and wonderful comments on my last work)
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
